Out of bound LOVE
by Axellynne M
Summary: What happens when sesshoumaru is order to protect a goddess but they end up falling for each other but the sad part is that she is engage to marry ARES and if she doesn't the whole demon race may be kill.So they have to pick there love or saving the world
1. bedroom 101

"Sesshoumaru we going to have some guest staying here for a while and I want u to try not to be to u know,,, rude towards them" demanded inutaisho

"father what do u mean rude " ask sesshoumaru with a icy tone "son I mean try not to be so cold and at least pretend to like there presence in the house" reply touga "this sesshoumaru those not pretend for no one" and with that sesshoumaru left his fathers study leaving poor touga in thought thinking why he's son is so cold toward everybody……

Pretend…. Who those father think he is I pretend for no one .. And rude I'm not rude at all being honest is not being rude thought sesshoumaru while standing out side his balcony, looking outside he spotted his mother with a bunch of there servants she seem to be ordering them something to do he focused and listen to his mother

" Now guys have you finish with the remodeling of room 101"

ask sesshoumaru mom "yes my lady" answer one of the servants "have u put up all of the paintings .vases and furniture that arrived yesterday" "yes all done"

reply all servants at once "well actually my lady" interrupted one of the servants "aimi still is working on the white silk comforters for the bed " said one of the servants "what do u mean still is working on the comforters"…ask the lady of the house rising her voice a lil "well this morning when I went to check on her she was just putting the gold color trim around the comforter".. Answer the servant a lil nervous. "Well good they are suspected to be arriving about noon in time for lunch… well lead the way I want to see how the room looks" she demanded in they went inside the house walking away from sesshoumaru eye sight with that he was thinking about jumping out of the balcony towards his mother and ask what was all the remodeling about but dismissed the thought and went inside his room and sat on his chair next to his desk he leaned back and starting to think about what his mother had talk about outside and why they had to remodel a room just for some guest who where just going to be there for a lil while he sat there relaxing when we shoot his eyes open "room 101" he almost lost balance of his chair what's the meaning of this he thought I'm suppose to be the only one this side of the hall have they have no respect for me I'm room 100 and then is 101 there must be a mistake while thinking he smell his mothers presence and walk toward the door he open it in seen her coming his way he walk out a met up with his mom he looked down at her she already knew what was on his mine she felt ana smell his presence outside so before he could argue she beat him to it

"yes son I know what u thinking and I'm sorry but u are not the only one who needs there privacy" she told sesshoumaru who was now walking next to her with the servant leading the way just when he was about to start speaking the servant open the door to room 101 and a bright light appear from the room he covers his eyes from the light he felt his mom walk past him inside the room she wasps n he heard a "WOW" coming from her

He uncover his eyes and walk inside the room what he saw caught him by surprise he could of drop his mouth to the ground but come on his sesshoumaru he looked around a everything was yes beautiful the wall, sealing, and floor where made up of white marble in seem like you walk in side a room made up of ice and what made it more interesting was that id had gold color cracks it was just perfect and everything was white and gold but mainly white there was furniture 2 white n gold couches ,and a gold painted coffee table that look very expensive…but what took him by surprise was the bed it was a four porter canopy bed and it was also made of marble well the bed "not the mattress the comforters pillows where white with gold designs, it also had gold colors trim going around the comforter and pillows but what also caught his eyes was the beautiful gold color phoenix that was sued in the middle of the comforter. There was also a big white wood box looking thing and the far corner of the other side of the huge bedroom he went to go investigate he got near and saw it had white and black buttons looking thing he got curious and press on the white button a laud "plunk" noise echoed thru the whole room he looked up and seen all eyes on him he got a lil embarrass but tried not to show the fact that, that white wooden thing had startle him just a lil bit, he straighten him self up and try not to act all surprise he kept on looking around and spotted another wood looking object it was standing on a lil stand that kept it from falling over it kind of remind him of a shamisen but much more expensive and way bigger he also notices smaller way smaller version of it standing on a small table and once again "curiosity" got the better of him he went up to the bigger one and pass his claw really gently over the long string he heard a load snapping noise accompanied a another echoing "boing" he then heard a load "omg sesshou what have you done baka" sesshoumaru turn around only meeting his mom shock looking face "you just broke our guest instrument" said sesshoumaru moms "mother this things are instruments there seem pretty lousy and noisy if you ask me" reply sesshoumaru.. "well sesshoumaru no one ask you nor did they ask you to be noisy with other ppl belongings you baka" answer his mom "BAKA" ask sesshoumaru "u heard me" well mother I guess you have no respect for me also have you forgotten this is my house to in this is my side of the castle " respond sesshoumaru with a loud agitated tone of voice I know son bu….. She got cut off by sesshoumaru " well who exactly is staying here cause when we have had guest before they have never got this kind of special treatment they always get a guest room from down stairs not on the top floor especially a room next to mine.. "you want to know here it goes a demon staying here" reply sesshoumaru mom "demon" question sesshoumaru" well actually a demoness well not really a demon its kind of hard to explain" answer his mom "explain your self" demanded sesshoumaru " well she's actually a half demon" answer his mom "A WHAT"………………

Well that's first chapter for you hope u like it's my fan fiction ever so I try


	2. Chapter 2

"A WHAT"….growl sesshoumaru

"you heard me, you'll be surprise!!!! Also respect her, dad, mom and especially her!!!!" demanded sesshoumaru mom

"Um"

was his reply and with that he started to walk away. Just before he got to the door another servant walk in he bow then when he got a signal that he could speak he went up to sesshoumaru mom

"my lady the guest have arrived they are at the entrance fence" said the servant

"good walk them in we'll meet them at the front door "

with that the servant and the lady of the west walk out but not before she gave a serious glance at sesshoumaru

"son don't disappoint me"

his only respond was

"hai"

"also she added no armor today please"

with that they all exit bedroom 101

Sesshoumaru walk to his bedroom to "freshen up" "uhm going to show that half demoness that she can never be my equal filthy hanyou she better know her place, her and her human parent… I wonder which parent is the week mortal uhm my guess is the mother demon men are the one"s who usually fall for these weak females .. Well I guess I find out soon…with that thought he went open up his large armor and pick his outfit he wore a white men kimono top it was white and each bottom part of the sleeve was black with black sakura flowers and on the back it had a black dragon he also wore black hakama pant he's black boot he put his hair in a braid his "fluff" ( hey I don't know how u call it)over his left shoulder he was about to leave when A SCENT caught his attention……..

**Mean while downstairs………( look ppl I'm tired on using sesshoumaru mom as her name so I'm going to call her "HIDEAKI"(I-dai-ky)..)**

"HideakI dear hurry up you don't want to give a bad impression to our

guest" said touga while fixing his sash

"okay ready dear lets go" answer HideakI…

with that they went to greet there guest

"Lord inutaisho-sama"….came a deep masculine voice

"Lord isamu-katsuro mori… long time my friend" reply touga

'no need for the formalities, isamu is just perfect inutaisho' responded isamu with a bow

"same goes to you.. touga is just fine too" reply touga with a bow…

oh my apologize my lady how rude" bow isamu

"no need to apologized I understand lord isamu you got caught up in the moment with my mate" answer HideakI with a giggle and a bow

" no need for the lord my lady we are all like family" answer isamu well

Family this is my beautiful wife "ATHENA-MORI" which you all have met before" presented isamu

"oh stop it dear" said Athena with a giggle

"nice too see you again inutaisho and lady HideakI" said Athena with a vowed

(also Athena and her daughter speak Japanese cause of there father)

Nice to see you to goddess Athena" reply the inu's with a bow "

"o lord no need for the goddess part… Athena is perfect" reply Athena

So with that they talk outside for a while when isamu out off no where ask

Touga

"Brother how's prince sesshoumaru??"

(there not really bros but they consider them self)ask isamu….

"his coming he said he wanted to freshen up a lil "respond touga…

"by the way where's your daughter Athena "ask HideakI

"She's inside the carriage.. probably mad cause she wanted to get out she was complaining about being in there to long "interrupted isamu..

they laugh in unison

"well let me get her out" said Athena

with that she walk up to the carriage she open the door

"About time mother" came a sweet innocent but at the same time seductive voice from the inside I know sweetie but we got caught in the conversation" reply Athena with a lil guilt In her voice well sweetie hold on let me introduce you she headed up to them

"I lady Athena and her mate lord isamu-katsuro mori would love to present our gorgeous daughter Aphrodite Jezebel-Mori"

with that she came out off the carriage" the inu's gasps she had on a white goddess dress with gold roses outline at the bottom of her long dress which drag to the floor it was sleeveless kind of like a tube top dress not slutty, in between her breast on the dress there was a diamond gold rose pendant that made her look so beautiful she also wore a whit cloak over her dress but what kind of left them speechless was the fact that she was wearing a golden mask over her face kind of like the Egyptian type they gave each other a wtf look and they smile at each other then they look up to there guest and they pretend there was nothing wrong with her "nice to meet lady Aphrodite my mate and I are pleased to meet you finally after so much talk about you" said HideakI

"the pleasures is mine for having us stay at your homes" reply Aphrodite with a bow

"so lady Aphrodite you must really be tire" ask touga while winking at her making sure she only saw

"yes a lil my lord but you don't have to call me lady Aphrodite, "VENUS" is just fine "

well my fine beauty" he went up to her a picked up her hand and planted a warm kiss at her right hand

"I'm at your services" respond touga

"well thanks my lord…Venus was interrupted by touga

"you can call me taisho if u want"

"I think I can manage Mr. taisho " she said while winking at him threw her mask that's when he first notice her golden green eyes(also her cloak had a hood which cover her hair)

This time he grab both of her hands he turn them around he pull up her wrist and sniff her wrist he planted a seductive kiss on each one "I'll give you a tour of the house if you want" ask touga

"that's ok taisho I'm tired and would like to get some rest" answer Venus "well if you need a special tour just go looking for me" before he could finish he heard a growl coming from behind him he turn around only meet his mate angry eyes looking him he let go of her hands and walk up to stand next to her

"sweetie" Called out touga

"sweetie my ass" answer a jealous HideakI

"sorry dear he sometimes lets his dog take over him" said HideakI

That's ok my lady" answer venus

"well I guess you are all tired would you like to get some rest before lunch" ask HideakI

"no it's okay" respond Athena and isamu

"how about you dear "ask Athena

"I think I go get some rest" respond" venus well I get some one to escort you to your sleeping quarters" answer HideakI


	3. Chapter 3

"I will' said touga

"No need dear" said HideakI while pulling on his hair making him tilt his head back a lil.. they all laugh at him…Venus was being escorted to her room when to her left there was a room with a huge door that had a big white dog carved with gold on it she stop in front off the door in studied the beauty of it, She ran her fingers on it then.. she was interrupted by the servant pointing at her door she looked at it one more time then when it her room

**Back to sesshoumaru…..**

**that scent he thought he went near his door in took in a good sniff it smell like magnolia blossom and fresh cool spring water but there was also something** else it smell exotic something he never smell before he could feel the presence of the owner of the scent outside his door he open it to only find one of the servant's walking pass his door they stop and bow before him and kept on walking when he was out of site he went up to room 101 door he leaned in he took in the scent this time much strong he look up and remember what his mom had said about the person staying there he close his eyes in took in her scent before murmuring under his breath "dirty blood" he open his eyes and walk away heading down to meet his parent's and guest…

Sesshoumaru walk inside the living room he seen his parent and one side of the couch and there guest on the other he "sigh" in frustration just thinking about humans and half-breeds being there and his house he rolled his eyes and was having second thoughts about meeting them that's when his father interrupted his thoughts

"Son come on don't just stand there introduce your self "

he walk up to them and bow

"Oh my sesshoumaru-sama you have grown since the last time I seen you" said isamu

sesshoumaru looked up in seen a familiar face he haven't seen and about 2 centuries

"Lord isamu katsuro-mori of the north It's been awhile I see" reply sesshoumaru

"Yes it has child" respond isamu at that sesshoumaru growl isamu laugh a lil

"My my a forget your grown now sesshoumaru my apologized well sesshoumaru I would like you meet my wife GODDESS ATHENA-MORI"

sesshoumaru looked to his left when he heard the word goddess what he saw was out of this world there to his left stood the most beautiful woman he seen before,Her hair was gold she had bright light crystal eyes nice pink milky skin her lips her a shade of pink and light brown she wore a long white dress that was cut on each side she wore some wrap around sandals her dress was open from the front revealing a gold encrusted armor chest plate that still reveal a lil breast action he looked at her for a while he noticed her long wavy hair that reach her lower back he looked at those eyes he knew she had to be from another continent cause her eyes where big bright she grin at him he blush a lil

" My, my like father like son" interrupted HideakI

they both growl in unison the others just laugh a lil

"Ahem" interrupted sesshoumaru

"What do you been like father like son" ask sesshoumaru

"Well son you should of seen your dad earlier towards the young goddess he was literally drooling kissing her hand inviting her on a personal one on one tour of the house" answer HideakI sarcastically

"Mother I would never stood so low as to drool ,females are fathers weakness not mind as beautiful as lady ATHENA may be I will never drool " everyone just looked at him speechless

"Did I hear right did u just call her beautiful" ask touga

trying to hold in his laughter

" Grow up" was sesshoumaru answer .

"Well sesshoumaru-sama about beautiful I don't think so, now my daughter now she's gorgeous she be having men in her feet with out even trying they cant even see her face and they get on there knees right befor her, right touga" ask Athena

"Right, but I have a question ?"

I think I know what it is" answer Athena you want to know about the mask right"

"Well when our daughter was born 17 yrs ago , Pythia was the oracle who help with the delivery of my baby she look into her eyes and said that her beauty would cause a lot off blood shed from men went she turn eighteen she will be able to reveal her self ,we're going to have a big celebration with all of our families and friends will come to watch my daughter become a women but she's going to have to marry soon after to stop war from starting and it saddens me that my lil girl has to go thru this I know she hates hiding her self I know she wants to go out with her friends and so on. That's why we came here to protect her isamu and I will be leaving her here for a while we have to go back to Olympus to talk about my daughters marriage and come into an agreement I don't want to leave her alone but I trust you all and I know you will protect her"she said with tears running down her eyes

"Your right Athena we will have her protected at all cost ,since my wife and I will be gone for long periods of time to patrol and meet with lords you know making sure we have everything under control I'll have my son protect her" commented touga

sesshoumaru was about to argue with the unexpected decision his father just took with out consulting him but his mom gave him a pleading look he nod I agreement

"I sesshoumaru-sama promise to protect your daughter life as if it was my own" stated sesshoumaru

"I trust in you sesshoumaru I know u wouldn't let anything happen to her" reply isamu to his promise

"Where exactly is she don't tell she's still sleeping" ask isamu

"She's awake and real mad" answer Athena

"How do you know" ask HideakI…..

"She told me" reply Athena

"But how" ask HideakI again

"Well you see we can communicate telepathy" answer Athena

"She's mad cause she said some one broke her cello" with that sesshoumaru and his mom gave each other "omfg" look

"Who would do such a thing" ask HideakI while throwing daggers at her son

"No need to worry over this I can fix it,she's just likes her things to be in order" said Athena

"Well I'll tell her to come for lunch"said athena

"Don't you think she'll get lost I mean it's a big place" said touga

"I doubt it she's really smart I know she memorized the way already" answer isamu

"Just to make sure" said touga before anyone could stop him he was out the living room heading upstairs..

Everyone looked at HideakI an seen she's was trying to force a smile trying to pretend she was not jealous…

**With Aphrodite and "taisho** "

Knock, knock

" Who is it" ask Aphrodite knowing who it was

"It's me taisho I came to escort you to lunch"

"Come in"

And as soon as he walk in he seen her there wearing a more beautiful dress it was a real light cream color dress it almost seem see thru with glittery lil flowers patterns all the over the dress it was just like the other dress no sleeves it was a tube top dress it had two open slit on each side of her legs that went up to here hips she wore the same kind on sandals like her mom but they were silver matching the color of the flower patterns she had a matching veil that drag to the floor from the back but from the front it was open in the eyes part so she could see of course and it went up to her chin long enough to cover her faces she had on a lil shimmering dust in her skin specially on her chest area that made her shine like diamonds in the sun she giggle as she notice taisho staring at her

"Well if you don't want to keep them waiting a suggest we start heading downstairs before we be late" said venus

taisho snap out of is trance and grab her hand plant a kiss on it

"You look stunning" respond taisho

"Thank you" reply venus while blushing a lil under her veil while they walk downstairs he kept on flirting with her asking her to go out on picnics just the two of them all she did was giggle and hit him gently on the arm when he would make her laugh the whole time she was just having a laugh (come on she the goddess of sex, pleasure, and love)

When they where getting near the living room he whispers to her saying that if he had her he'll make her the happiest women all she did was laugh and she respond

"Oh my Mr. taisho u making me blush,,, she giggle some more" How about your wife "ask venus

"She don't have to find out" reply taisho

while winking at her with a lil grin on his lips

"Wow is it hot or is it just me" ask venus

"You're the hot one that's making me hot" answer taisho

"I don't think you should be telling me that your mated already" with that she close her eyes and communicated with her mom

"Mom a lil help he's annoying me" pleaded venus but her mom didn't reply

"Where here my goddess" interrupted taisho then he open the door and walk her in holding her hand up and escorting her in the living room

**Back to the living room**

Sesshoumaru sat down and lean back on the couch thinking about the fact that he had to baby-sit some probably spoiled princess while he sat there lost and thought he heard his father getting near he heard her giggling he heard there whole conversation but what got him amused was what his father said about her making him hot "how pathetic" thought sesshoumaru, then he smell that scent the magnolia scent that made him relax he could tell by her scent that his father was making her uncomfortable

"Oo she's a half demon but not a half human she's a goddess this be interesting but she's still half demon" thought sesshoumaru

"Aphrodite daughter you look stunning.." exclaim Athena

"Thanks mom" reply venus

"What took you so long" ask isamu while grinning

"Do you have to ask father" stated venus coldly

at that sesshoumaru open his eyes a what he saw left him breathless the sun was hitting her skin thru the open window her dress was just beautiful even thought she had on a veil covering her face she still look stunning then he studied her from head to toe and he notice how her dress was open from her sides revealing her stunning legs and her hips that where calling him to caress them no wonder father's drooling over her he thought…after finish checking her out he stood up

that's when she notice him for the first time he stood there about 6.3 feet tall light skin almost the color of milk she notice his silver hair he was just perfect and those markings on his face and his outfit just made him finger licking good she looked up at him and both of there eyes met for the first time they stay there for a while until touga got a lil jealous and growl real low only for sesshoumaru to hear

"Hi my name is Aphrodite Jezebel-mori" said Aphrodite with a vowed

"I'm sesshoumaru sama heir of the western lands" reply sesshoumaru with a vowed

"Nice to meet you sesshoumaru" respond venus

and then they headed towards the smaller dinning room which had a smaller table for six...

At the head of the table sat touga,on his right was sesshoumaru and on his left his mate on the other side sat isamu on his left was his daughter and on his right was Athena . Aphrodite sat next to sesshoumaru quietly eating she notice sesshoumaru trying to get a glimpse of her legs so she got and Idea and cross her legs putting her left leg on top of her right revealing her whole left leg which sesshoumaru almost got the whole viewed of her ass he new she did that for his eyes only,that's when he looked up to her eyes..

When they eyes met she winked at him and him at her she turn around and continue eating until she felt someone staring at her with lust in there eyes she looked to her left and seen touga licking his lips while looking at her revealing leg she put her leg down and scoop up towards the table she leaned her head down a lil and started to communicate with her mom

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie"

mom I cant stand this old fart looking at me with lust in his eyes it's making me uncomfortable "

"Ignore him don't pay him no mind baby"

Okay… can I be excuse?" ask venus

Not yet babes we have something to discuss with you and it's really important" reply Athena

Ok'' was venus respond

Sesshoumaru looked back down notice that she had hid her legs under the table cloth he looked up only to see his father looking at her while she pay him no mind he got angry for the fact that he was being disrespectful towards his mom in front of people...

"Father can you stop staring at lady Aphrodite you making her uncomfortable kami knows what thoughts are going thru your head Have you forgotten your mated ?"FOR life" also, I don't think you're her type any ways" exclaimed sesshoumaru everybody looked at sesshoumaru in shock touga just pretended he didn't hear nothing and continue eating sesshoumaru looked at venus and she wink at him he knew she was thanking him for getting rid oh his dad flirtyness towards her…

"Well since we are all together today here I would like to discuss something very important to you all especially you Aphrodite "exclaim Athena ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I continue let me clear up some stuff**

**1.Aphrodite is also VENUS for ppl who don't know that's her Roman name in mythology(off course)**

**2.Lord Isamu katsuro-mori appearances his 6.4 ft tall has long wavy white hair with black ends his a White Tiger Youkai (white and black tiger for slow ppl)**

**his eyes white tiger colors eyes which are crystal blue he dresses similar to inutaisho but his colors are white and black and has two swords that he carries on his back kind of like inutaisho does with Sounga he has an athletic body and I must say to me he looks better than inutaisho**

**3.Sesshoumaru's mom looks like in the manga **

**4.Now on with he chapter... **

**Last time...**

"_**Well since we are all together today here I would like to discuss something very important to you all especially you Aphrodite "exclaim Athena …. **_

NOW...

Aphrodite drop her chop sticks and look straight at her mom...

"What is it this time mom?" ask Aphrodite

"Well Sweetie it has something to do with a prophecy" reply Athena sadly

"And what does this so call prophecy has to do with me?" ask Aphrodite

"Well baby...your dad and I been keeping something from you, I don't know how you are going to take this but all we have done... "ahem"... interrupted Isamu's

"what "I" have done so far is to protect you and to..."Go on mother" interrupted Aphrodite...

17 yrs ago when u where born a oracle by the name OF Pythia help with the delivery of your birth and she looked into your eyes and seen that your beauty was going to cost a lot of blood shed and the rivalry species was going to be eliminate from this existent world...

"Rivalry Species what do you mean by this Athena" Ask Isamu "you didn't tell me this part of the prophecy"

"I guess I should be honest, I'm so sorry I kept this from all of you I didn't want to complicated things, Aphrodite's life has already been determine if she doesn't do as plan all the demon races will be perished from this world in send back to Hades, In order for the demon race to keep existing my Daughter ...(Athena starts to cry)...must Marry a god...

"WHAT THE FUCKKKKK, what do you mean I have to marry a god mom I will marry who I choose to!!! you can't decide who im going to spent eternity with" said Aphrodite furiously

"You better watch that tone Venus" demanded Athena

"Ha..ha..ha...your the one that one's to act angry..

"I have every right to be upset you are making me choose a life I don't want,

I'm to young to marry mother can you see I'm only 17 I'm about to be 18... Just when I was getting excited about being able to take this stupid mask off!! and lived my life to the fullest…. you know how sad I been threw all my life about not being able to roam about have fun, lived just like my cousins Artemis, Apollo. And Paris do .

I been miserable mother and just at the age of 14 when you told me that I was going to be able to take the mask of I got my hopes up I was happy I been waiting for that day to come why did you make me get my hopes up to tell me later on... that I going to be marry off to some God... why did u do this to me? why? what did I do to deserve this? ...(Aphrodite is sobbing)...

"I...I..._I'm__ sorry sweetie __I__ wish you wouldn't have to go threw all of this" sobbed __Athena_

"_Sorry my ass" said Aphrodite..."_

"_Dad your not going to say anything?….. your are just going to let Mother exploit me like this..I..I..I thought I was your little girl and what not.…arhhhh I hate you guys so muchhhhhhhh…What's next I got to pick a husband out of a bunch of losers" screamed Aphrodite_

"THAT"S ENOUGH" stated Isamu coldly

"Athena I believe you been lying to your daughter and me, I believe you are keeping something from the both of us, I know you darling and I know when your are lying to me I want the whole true and this time I don't want you to skip anything as painful as the truth may be I want to hear it today" said Isamu

"I have been lying to the both of you this whole mess started because of me,……..

A long time ago a little before I met Isamu I was betroth to marry another man I had excepted and the plans for the wedding where already being made I remember the war that was to come where all the demon species had alliances there self with Hades and they form an army that wanted to over throw the Gods and rules the three kingdoms, I remember father not letting me go into war cause he said he was afraid of losing me I got mad real angry and even though father said not to leave Olympus I disobey him

I wasn't going to disobey him but one of my loyal priestess had come to me saying that she overheard a conversation where one of the guards had inform him that the demons where about to reach our lands before sun down I was so anxious to know what the demons look like cause I my self had never seen them I only heard stories of how they where nasty varmints that look like beasts and feed on human flesh so I got curious and I step out to my room's balcony and transform in to one of my forms which is a Phoenix in decent down mount Olympus into earth I remember flying above the ocean when I spotted millions of boats coming our way I got to near and I guess I stayed there to long and got spotted cause when I flew into the other side of the sands where I thought I was out of site I transform back into my goddess form I remember sitting on a rock with my feet in the water when I heard some rattled noises from behind me I was so startle that I jump to my feet and swung around only to be face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen

I didn't think he was a demon cause of the way he looked he was to perfect I guess that's how clueless I was I knew he wasn't from around here cause of the way he dressed our eyes looked for a while with out any of us saying a word I knew from that point that it was love at first site

well at least for me

I remember getting pull back to reality because I heard the ocean making to much noise when I turn around a big wave was coming down my way I was about to get hit with it but I felt someone lift me when I open my eyes I was descending back down to the sand away from the wave I then turn around to see who it was and it was him I thank him but he didn't reply I was assuming that he didn't understand my language, I was walking away when I heard a masculine voice

"your welcome" I was startle so I turn around and then I spoke

"you understand me?" I ask  
"yes I do" he reply

"well thanks again for saving me back there" I said

"You should be more careful" he respond

I guess I should.. oh sorry where are my manners my name is Athena" I said with a bow

"Lord Isamu katsuro-mori a pleasure" he said

"Same here… so where are you from I know not from around here" I ask

"Im from Japan I came here to visit a friend(lied)" he said

"Ahh Japan that is pretty far about a whole day from here" I answer

"So what are you doing here all alone" he ask

I..I…uhm I don't know(liar) just wanting to a spend sometime alone I guess" I answer

"Well do you mind the company" he ask

"NO" was my reply

And from that day on we met up everyday around the same time while to war was going on until my dad find out and fallow me and found us together kissing we were sharing our first kiss and that's when father told me that Isamu was a demon I left him and I try to forget about him but I couldn't because I had fallen in love… so I decide that I wanted to be with him and I sneaked out one night and that's the day I felt that I truly became a women….one night it had been almost 3 months since the war started and I decide to leave with him we where caught and brought to the palace where I revealed to father that I had giving my pureness to a demon he was mad but in the end decide that he was going to make a alliances with the demons.

Demons rule Hades, Gods rule the heavens and demons could live on earth with out having us as enemies everything would be alright and everyone would be happy, that's everyone but my betrothed. So….(Sobbing)….after he found out about the prophecy….(sobs some more)…..I p…pr….Promise him that he would marry Aphrodite…..(sobs),,,you see the prophecy said that the (god of war) was going to finish the war that was started centuries ago an eliminated all the other species…because of my betrayal" finish Athena covering her face with her hands…..

(SILENCE)…..

"…ARES…." said Aphrodite

"That's who im betroth to the "God of war" your ex lover….you sleek bitch, MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL CAUSE OF YOU…..(ATHENS SODS SOME MORE)…..all of this happen cause you decide to run away and go fuck a demon…..SLAP…….

"You will never talk to your mother like that" said Isamu furiously

"You dare hit ME!!!!!, even though is all her fault….well fuck you too father…." exclaimed Venus furiously

And she walk away bursting the door with her powers and walking outside…….

(SILENCE)

everything was quite for a long while until………

"I guess she won't be wanting me to give her that tour of the house" said inutaisho

…………""""""TOuGA"""""""………………


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm must apologized I know I promised to updated soon but I been really busy im now working on 2 new story's and I going back to school + im working so cut me some slack **

**PEWTTY PLEASE **

**so as a trea im writing down the summary on my new stories I hope you like they are both **

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing which I love **

**Disclaimer: I DO not OWN INUYASHA **

**YEY another story**

**("TWISTED DESIRE") for now but im thinking of changing the title "ANY SUGGESTIONS ANY ONE HELLOOO" lol**

"**WARNING GIRL N GIRL ACTION"**

**Summary: **

**Kagome after finding out her high school sweetheart Bonkutso was cheating on her with a her male cousin Jokutso. Heartbroken she decides to give up on men. So she moves on but while attending Tokyo University she meets a girl by the name of **

"**Sesshoua Taisho" that is there when she needs a shoulder to lean on. So little by little they become good friends they started getting closer to close that kagome and Sesshoua start to develop feelings for each other so now Kagome thinks she's in love with her that's until she meets her Twin brother Sesshoumaru Taisho then everything goes haywire… …………**

**Second story…**

"**Cresent Moon Geisha house"**

**(NOTED JUST LIKE SESSHOUMARU IS AN INUYOUKAI EVERYTIME KAGOME IS A DEMON AND MY STORIES SHE WILL EITHER BE A SPIDER (BLACK WIDOW) YOUKAI OR A WHITE TIGER YOUKAI OKAY)**

**(Feudal Era)**

**Kagome and her family where servants for the Taisho's her and Sesshoumaru where good friends until an incident happen and kagome and her family got fired from the Taisho's so now 250 YRS later kagomes becomes the most beautiful and wanted Geisha that everyone wants to keep but why doesn't anyone know anything about her why can't Sesshoumaru stop thinking about this mysterious Geisha………..**

**Since I broke my promise im going to tell you the truth im working on 3 new stories so im only giving you the name for the 3rd one**

"**Memoirs of a Femme Fatale "The Black Widow"**

**Coming to theaters near you on SEPTEMBER LOL keep on the look out**

**Sesshoumaru & kagome fic offcourse **

**LOVE Jezebelle M.R.**


End file.
